A Trip to Asgard
by M. Iris Alicea
Summary: River Song is taken on a celebration by the Doctor to a lovely place called Asgard. They meet two young princes of the realm there. Each side gets to see the other's normal life. Hunting and antics occur. With Prince Loki in the mix, who could expect anything else? This takes place pre-Thor film. Should be fun!
1. Take-off

One day, the Doctor ran into his TARDIS, eyes bright and grin stretching from ear to ear. As soon as he could, his machine was in motion and cycling into space. He set a destination by twisting a knob on the console that was bolted to the middle of the room, homing in on a signal that neared rapidly. He took a deep breath, combed his fingers in his hair and began the quickest 'atmospheric check' he could manage. He checked the mirror to be sure that he combed his hair to the side, his teeth were clean and that a quick spray freshened his breath. When he was set, he ran to the door. He opened it in time to catch River Song's hand and escort her in. "Hello, River."

She beamed as she stepped into the box's cabin. Dr. Song's nutmeg curls bounced as much as her step. She turned to face him while shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, Sweetie! While it's a pleasure to have you take me out for a jaunt, we really should stop meeting in space like this. What happens if the traveling bracelet is removed from my arm?"

"Then we'll find some way to meet up again. It suits you well." He shrugged. "Why would it be taken off? By whom?"

"Spoilers," she gently chided him. "Now, where are we going?"  
The Doctor flashed a grin and his eyebrows jumped. It often meant 'I have no idea, but let's do it anyway.' "I thought we would have some fun. Today's very important for me. I love first-time things and I could not pass this one up! River, it is our wedding anniversary." He intertwined his fingers, stretched his arms, and rolled his shoulders to release nervous energy.  
"Well, that sounds fun! Where are we going?" River marched to the console in the middle of the room, studying the gears. They indicated that the TARDIS merely spun in place, much like a car idling in neutral. She looked up at him. River promised herself she wouldn't mess with the gears…this time.  
"Anywhere, as usual, because I can. I've been to the edge of the universe, Earth's last day, other planets, and…"  
"Sweetie, you sound more like a lady picking her outfit for the night, only to throw up her hands and declare she has not a thing to wear. Let's go somewhere fresh. If you have been around the universe so many times, where else can we go?"  
"You're a genius!" He kissed her cheek and set to cranking the levers. The TARDIS whined as she obeyed the new instructions. "We are going somewhere I've never been!"

River winked at him before standing before the viewing screen. Her position also gave her a clear line of sight to the door. "I cannot wait."

Five minutes later, the worn-denim tinted box landed, with brakes on. River sighed. That was the Doctor for you, and he loved hearing the whoosh his 'Old Girl' made in coming and leaving. Oh, well, each opening of the door led to a new adventure, wherever they were.

River Song clapped her hands together. "Well, when are we now?"  
He spun some dials and glanced at the screen. "Nine thousand, nine hundred and fifty years BWT."  
"You're joking."  
"I'm not. It means 'By the World Tree' here. We have reached a planet I've never explored before. It's called Asgard. I heard quite a few people speaking of it back on Earth when I was last with the Ponds."  
"People were speaking of a place you have not visited yet? That is strange and different."

"Back in a mo!" He ducked to another compartment of his ship, only to return seconds later carrying a red gingham-printed box with dark brown handles. He lifted the smooth brown lid and smiled appreciatively.  
"Sandwiches, napkins matching the box's design… Ooh! And some Jammy Dodgers! We could have tea with our little picnicking lunch. What could possibly go wrong?"  
River 'tsked' softly from the doorway. "You say that far too often. Now, don't start. You should know, something always happens."

She stepped onto a grassy stretch that extended for meters and meters to the tree line. River started walking out, and the Doctor shut the door and hurried after her. They set out into the greenery underfoot until they found a spot that was well-shaded by three trees.  
"Well, this is something. I would say that this is a peaceful spot we can eat in before we explore. Usually, monsters come with some heinous story to tell first off. This is a pleasant change."

They sat down there. River smiled as the soft wind tousled her ringlets. It rippled the grass softly and carried a sweet scent of trees to her. River listed to the left and raised a bite to her mouth.

Just then, a creature roared behind them. Its feet pounded the ground, disturbing the momentary peace they enjoyed. A group of clomps followed the animal that were clearly hoof beats. The Doctor and River turned to see a burly animal trumpet again as it led a chase. Its back flashed in the sun, nearly blinding the spectators. Through squinting eyes, the Doctor could just make out stubs on its head. Four feet thudded the ground and quickly surpassed the audience. Looking back, the Doctor could see two horses quickly reach the spot that strange new animal had.  
"Haha! We are gaining ground! This will be a fine prize. Come, Loki!" Red and gold flashed through the landscape in pursuit.

"That's more like it!" The Doctor jumped to his feet and tried to peer through the trees.

The man in red pushed his steed forward; the beast being pursued seemed to stumble but then regained its footing and surged forward another 20 paces.

That confirmed that ordinary men were not just on a ride. They were hunting!


	2. Meeting

Chapter Two

The strange animal's body gleamed again in the afternoon light as he bounded forward in a spurt of energy and rushed into the foliage.

The leaner of the two laughed as he patted his chest to regain a normal breathing rhythm. "No. Come on, Thor! Give your horse a break. She clearly wants a rest from the way she is heaving for air after running so hard." His dark hair curled at the nape of his neck, and the wind-blown strands fell over his bright green eyes.

Thor shook his head. "No! We were so close to having his head hung in the Great Hall. We'll take him down yet." His stocky, muscled physique dwarfed the other man, who appeared to be a trusted servant. The horse trainer, perhaps? Thor looked splendid in red and clenched his right fist three times. The Doctor recognized it as a muscle stretch as he witnessed the man tense an arm encased in greaves, he thought.  
No. His arm was so long, it could have been protected by greaves, which were meant to prevent him from having his legs cut out from under him, instead of vambraces, which shielded arms in battle during close combat. Still, the first man's advice was correct; the horse did need a spell in which to rest. Sighing, Thor, who had lead the hunt, allowed his horse to wander. He rode a lazy circle to be beside his friend again, where the horse rested from the feverish pace she had maintained under the urge of her rider's insistent, yet infrequent, kicks.

Thor pushed his hair back from his forehead after a mere two minutes had passed. He tightened his grip on the reins. "Now can we finish the hunt, Brother? Mother needs us home before sunset, after all."

"That is my line, Thor. Are you finally showing a care for another's schedule?"

"No. Just a warning I received. Being late to home means no dinner other than the rations we brought. I cannot stand missing a good meal."

The other man smirked. "Perhaps you should not act so like a child, then."  
The Doctor, who had been about to announce his presence, stopped. 'Brother?' The two men looked nothing alike. He stepped back, grabbed a sandwich and began chewing. Sometimes he would alternate hands holding the sandwich to stretch the other arm as he studied the two.

The wiry one laughed. "Do you truly remember not being dragged home to be in time for supper in the past? It happened often enough, I am surprised that you so quickly forgot."  
"As though you could pull me home." rejoined Thor. " I am sure we will return to the palace in time, regardless."

The visitor to Asgard broke the trees' cover and headed toward the pair. "Hello. I'm…a tourist and found this to be a lovely place to take my wife River. I'm known as the Doctor."  
Both young men dismounted. The blond man frowned in confusion, yet returned the greetings.

"Hello. I am Prince Thor Odinson, and this is my brother, Prince Loki Odinson. Forgive me, but why did you bring your wife to the river?"  
"No! My wife's name is River. We are just admiring the scenery today as we have a picnic lunch."

"Ah." Thor's blue eyes lit up. "Lunch! That was what I ought to have brought with us, Loki! I can always do with a morsel to tide me over until supper."

Loki groaned. "Thor, in truth, the last thing you need to do is pick up dietary suggestions from Volstaag. He is giant-sized compared to me and has the appetite to match. You cannot even wait until supper, you oaf."  
"Oh. We lost our prize in the forests and cannot eat a thing until we travel the way we came." Thor moaned, disheartedly.  
Loki sighed, scuffing a boot on the ground. "Very well. I didn't want to mention this, but seeing as how I cannot have you fainting, I packed some fresh-baked cookies in my saddlebag from the kitchens just before we left."  
"You did?" Thor and the Doctor perked up eagerly, though Thor clearly had more hope in his joy-coiled arms. They tensed while his eyes sparkled at the thought of a treat to munch.

Loki crossed to his roan's saddlebag and lifted the flap. Thor stuck his arm in, swept the bag and drew his hand out with five cookies. He crunched into two at once.  
Loki cringed at his lack of manners. Shouldn't he be used to behavior like this from Thor by now? Perhaps. But rudeness before guests would be highly displeasing to the Queen.

"Ahem. Thor, may I remind you that we have visitors and perhaps the cookies are not all for your pleasure?"  
"Oh." Thor mumbled around crumbs. Now he quickly tried to swallow and gesture the others forward to share in the snack being offered. "Please, Loki, take some, if you wish. You did bring them after all."  
"Yes, I did. However, I am not hungry. I got them for you, mostly because you forget about food when you are so on task to depart, but later on, you wish you had grabbed something. I must admit, even I did not expect you to devour the treats like a boar amidst the truffles. I will eat once we are back home. You know a little food takes me a long way. Now, won't you offer our guests any treats? That is, if any remain?"  
Thor had grabbed two more when he offered cookies to Loki. They had since joined the others in his hands for him to munch on. "Please, have some of the cookies, if you wish, my visitors." The Doctor kindly grabbed one. And River helped herself to two.

The princes looked respectfully at River's get-up. In varying shades of brown, she had a jacket, pants, dark brown boots and a gun beside her.  
Thor cleared his throat. "Lady of the River, I must say, you look prepared for anything, much like my dear friend, the Lady Sif. I will be sure to introduce you upon our return."

"Thank you," she replied.

Thor continued, "Now, I suppose we must head back. The prized Bilgesnipe is likely far gone, returned to its herd at last."  
The Doctor straightened his sleeves. "Is that a fact? I thought I heard a grunting sound just beyond this clearing."

Loki raised his eyebrows and followed the Doctor in silence. They pushed through the foliage and Thor's hand went to his sword handle, for the beast had jumped through, fallen, and lay there. His eyes widened in alarm to see himself surrounded. The creature struggled but couldn't rise. Thor frowned.

"He is here! You knew, didn't you, Loki?"  
His brother sighed. "Yes. I had set that spell when he leapt into the branches."


	3. Prey

"What?" Thor alternated between sending Loki glances of thanks and confusion-for the snack and the creature's trap. "Thank you, Brother. You are being unusually helpful today."

Loki cocked his head in acknowledgement. "You're welcome, Thor. I may have had another reason to halt him in his tracks; however, your thanks make it worthwh—"

"Please remove your spell, gentlemen!" The Doctor broke in. "Your prey would like to stand."

"How do you know that?" Thor wondered.

"I speak animals' languages fairly well, among other things. You, Prince Loki, did the right thing in giving the horses a breather, for that was their only request. This 'Bildgersnoop' beasty thing wants… His family. He is young, frightened, and alone. He says, 'I want to run free. To prance, and feel my scales soften with age. Do not separate me from my-'

'My home and herd. I want to go back.'" He stopped translating and looked from man to man. "Please, Your Highnesses, let this one go free? Already I have seen many lost alien creatures as they die in their old age from wounds. This one is young and fresh as a new day in comparison. He is not feeble."

Loki stepped up, sympathy drawing the smile from his face.

"You have convinced me, Doctor. Though, truth be told, I encouraged him to run as fast as he did."

He waved his hand in the beast's direction. The young animal quickly rose to its feet and rubbed its forehead on a tree, scratching its budding antlers. Loki glanced back at the pair of travelers. "As usual, Thor was far too eager to let the chase be challenging, had I not stepped in."

Thor looked at Loki with renewed interest. "Truly? I wondered at its stamina as it kept evading me. No matter their age, the Bilgesnipes are a stubby race. They smell like fish and bound away into the air. That is, for a short jump each time." Thor shook his head.

Loki tutted. "At any rate, Thor, you know that a short, quick kill would have been no fun for you. This one is unneeded. After all, the boars are being roasted for dinner. Your favorite. That is what the cook told me when she handed me those cookies."

"True. Doubtless, there was some fun in this arrangement for you as well, Loki."

Loki said nothing; he held Thor's gaze until the taller prince looked away.

Thor smirked. "You have also made your point; I will yield to the request. After all, I prefer to hunt a proper, grown Bilgesnipe rather than their young." He pushed aside his cape, drew his sword, and hacked at the tree limbs that blocked the way into the rest of the forest. The beast wasted no time in slipping free.

The Doctor beamed. "Thank you for this merciful choice. Another first for me! One is saved before any deaths happen. This is a good day."

Thor smiled, sheathing his blade. "Then I am glad of its release, for your sake." He moved away and slid Mjölnir out of a loop in his saddle.

Loki studied both the hammer and Thor before sighing. "Just do not think of using me as your target, and we are fine."

The Doctor took great interest in the hammer. "What do you have there, Prince Thor?"

He whipped out a long, narrow silver device with a rounded head out of his jacket pocket and aimed it at the hammer.

Thor studied the item in his visitor's hand with equal curiosity. "My hammer, but what is your device?"

The Doctor glanced between the items and chuckled. "Well, this is my screwdriver. It is very useful to identify stuff when I use the sonic capability, just like I'm going to do." He motioned his hand toward the hammer. "May I?"

"Of course," Thor answered. "However, I doubt you would be able to lift her. This is Mjölnir, and I have found it very useful for—"

"Smacking in very large nails?" The Doctor suggested. "Let me see." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it. He buzzed it a few times to get a reading, then stepped back. He glanced from prince to prince. "Ah. Well, as you said, your highness, that is Mjölnir. She was forged from the heart of an old star, and put together with mountain ore. I find most interesting that it came from the hand of the 'Three-in-One.' It bears the mark, as well. And it only belongs to the person who can use it. Classic. It really is wonderful."

Thor studied their guests with new interest. "Doctor, how did you come here? Did you travel by Bifrost?" At the guest's confused look, Thor clarified. "It can be seen just there, over your shoulder."

The Doctor twisted his torso to look where the prince gestured. The glittering line hanging in space stopped at a dome with a sharp cone aiming at the sky above. He raised an eyebrow before turning back. "That is an ingenious way to get around, your Highness. No, I did not use traditional pathways you would normally use. I flew in from inside my box."

Thor opened his mouth then shut it before speaking. "Might I see this box of flight?"

The Doctor readily agreed. In no time, they reached the area where the picnic was laid out.

Loki had hung back with River as the others had pressed forward, but now he hurried at the sight of the TARDIS. "Is that blue box yours?"

"Mmm. Ah, yes. Well, sort of."

Loki pressed forward, studying the TARDIS from every angle. He laid his hand out, palm up. He studied the box, noting each detail. "It wears travel well. It seems to be a sturdy little device."

He snapped his fingers. The door opened, and he laughed in wonder. "That is incredible! I have never seen anything like this magic." He crept forward and looked inside.

His jaw dropped. "Doctor! Do you study the wonders of your box often? This space boggles my mind."

The visitor noted his interest with delight. "Yes, it easily startles those not used to seeing a Tardis. It's known for being special."

Thor glanced at the box. He stepped forward, beside Loki. He was satisfied with a cursory study from where he stood by the doorway. "I could see why. Are there many more like it where you came from?"

The Doctor coughed, shaking his head. "No. No, I'm afraid there are no others like it. I'm just the madman with the box that flies around Earth."

The princes kept looking. Thor circled the box, while Loki stepped inside and studied the first level.

"Come have a sandwich when you're done poking around the TARDIS, Thor. You too, Loki." The self-proclaimed Madman just sat down, looked into space, and ate a cookie.

Loki continued to pry around corners. Finally, he ran out, spread his arms wide, and declared, "This box is marvelous! Are you certain you have never been to Asgard before?"

"Yes. I am quite certain of that. It is a pity, since the area looks delightful."

On River's insistence, Thor took a sandwich. He ate it in four bites and asked, "Is the box your home, as well as ship, Doctor?"

"Sometimes, yes. Though I often spend nights outside her." He took in the young man and his ankle-length cape. "I even explore other times. Do you like besting animals, Prince Thor?"

"Yes. I like besting their strength and seeing their challenge be their downfall."

"Only after they are nearly yours," Loki muttered. When Thor looked at him, Loki smiled quickly and cocked his head to the side. He meant nothing harmful by his words.

The Doctor stood up. "Prince Loki, are you truly taken with my box?"

The young man nodded, his black hair falling into his face. He swiped it back where it belonged.

"Then how do you feel about taking a trip yourselves?"

Loki slid his eyes to the side and back. "I am for a trip, but I think Thor will find it not quite to his tastes."

"Really?" The Doctor clapped his hands. "We shall see about that! Prince Thor."

"Yes?" He faced the other man.

"Since you like hunting and the like, how would you feel about seeing the place known for fighting bulls on Earth?"

"Oh! Of course. This ought to be entertaining."

The Doctor and River cleaned up their area and food before they followed the running princes inside.

He debated good places to go. "Would the 17th century work? No, make it older. Ah-hah! I have it. Let's be off!"

The foursome eagerly crowded around the hub as the Doctor pushed buttons. Loki asked permission to roam and soon discovered the closet and library on adjoining sides. To him, it felt like no time had passed before they had landed.

He ran up to the main deck. "Where are we? Did we leave home?"

"Yes, yes. It's back there quite a ways. Hopefully we should return sometime before dinner. We made it to... Seville. In Spain." The Doctor spun on the balls of his feet then gestured at the door. "Shall we go?"

Thor grabbed the knob and burst outside. "This place appears like home. The houses are tiled like those that surround the palace. Where can we get some food?"

"Again?" Loki sighed. "Your stomach knows no bounds."

He stepped out, then waited for River and the Doctor to follow. The last man out of the box shut the door and clapped his hands.

"Now, what ought we to do, Your Highnesses?"

A bellow caught his ear and he spun to see a charging beast head straight for Thor's back.


	4. The Pursuit

A/N: I nearly forgot the disclaimer, but I merely play in these worlds and own nothing. Enjoy! I know I am.

Chapter Four

The Doctor threw his arm around River. They and Loki leapt to the side of the dirt road to clear out of the bull's path. Prince Loki spun to see Thor walking along, apparently oblivious.  
"Thor!"  
The prince kept walking. Loki shuddered. What an utter buffoon! Was he playing deaf?

The beast's hooves pounded into the dirt, shaking the hard ground. When the bull's horns were close enough to gore him, Thor whipped around and uppercut Mjölnir into the bull's face. It fell on its back, legs thrashing. The bull twisted to the side, furious enough to propel himself to stand up again. It snorted and charged at Thor's cloak once more. Loki clapped his hands in agony before he yanked out a dagger.

"Get rid of that cloth before it's your shroud!" He cried.

Thor obeyed, turning circles as he chased his cape. The red fabric twisted behind him in a flurry of dizzying grabs for a few heart-stopping seconds. At last, he stopped spinning and just tugged. The cloth was taut but well-fastened. The bull was nearly on him again. He turned and ran for ten paces to give himself some space from the bull. Hardly any, for the bull stomped his forefoot and charged again, intent on ridding the world of that flowing red shape attached to the man.  
Loki scrubbed his knuckles over his face. "Oh, he will be the death of me. What should I tell Mother and Father if he's trampled to death?"

Thor grunted. He ripped his cloak from his shoulders and spun away from the middle of the road, just in time. Mjölnir had fallen when he was focused on freeing himself from the cloth that had so enraged the bull.

By this time, many people ran out in the road to witness the spectacle. They jostled each other to see, but stopped when they saw the splintered pen the bull had burst from.

"Oh, no! Luís, your bull is rampaging and will gore that man!" A villager cried.

"Where did he come from?"  
Loki turned his head. "Do the people here speak our tongue?"  
The Doctor licked his lip before answering. "No, actually, but the languages are intelligible when I'm around."

"He will be killed!" Cried a lady.

Prince Thor whisked his tattered cape out of the bull's face in the nick of time—it stumbled into the empty dirt road.

"Olé!" The Doctor cried. People behind him murmured in confusion at this new word.

Enraged, the bull snorted as it turned around. Its sides heaved as the beast took in air. For a moment, the rush was over and the bull turned around to return to the stall. When it caught sight of the cape, the bull's nostrils flared. He charged—right toward Thor and the townspeople behind him.

The Doctor waved his arms, drawing the attention of all not holding a red cape. Time to do what he did best—crowd control.

"Excuse me, everyone! Return to your homes. Or to move us all along faster, I'll make another suggestion: Run!"

The people on the road obediently scattered and proceeded to watch the challenge from before their houses.

Thor never once looked perturbed. In fact, his grin took over his face as he flourished the cape in the bull's direction. "Ha! Would you like this?" He stood still as the bull charged. At the last minute, he tossed the heavy cape over the bull's head. The bull tossed its horns but didn't free itself from the sudden blindness that had befallen it.  
"Olé!" cheered the people. The Doctor chuckled and echoed the call.

The blinded bull kept on charging, right onto an embankment and over into brambles and hard ground. His bellow of defiance quickly became a low of pain. Thor beamed at his friends; meanwhile, the townspeople rushed to see the bull's state. The vivacious prince soon followed the crowds to stare down the little cliff. The bull had broken two forelegs and was now snorting in pain. Luís shook his head in despair and asked for someone to bring his chopping axe. The animal needed to be put out of his suffering.

They tied his bull's carcass and hefted it up to the level ground. Thor helped tug it up, of course, and saw the butcher come out of his shop. After the butcher had the beast towed to his shop door, he paid Luís for the bull and the people lined up to pay for a cut of beef for dinner that day.

Thor called Mjölnir, raised her in triumph, and the skies eagerly answered with growling thunder and dancing lightning.  
The townspeople cowered, gasping in awe and this novelty—a man who had bested a bull without being torn to shreds and was clearly above an average man's ability. Could a human truly call thunder when he desired it? No.

Loki smiled, hearing the confused mutterings. He offered an explanation. "We are visiting princes from a distant land." Thus appeased, the people began asking how they could repeat the entertainment.  
The Doctor piped up, "Try to enclose the beast in a stadium, and have a man hold the red cape beside himself, not directly in front of him! This could be the start of a wonderful sport!"

River approached the Doctor. "Just how much will we have changed these people's lives?"

He winked. "Could last a while. After all, olé!" Soon enough, the Doctor waved 'goodbye' to the people.

After they returned to the TARDIS, Thor exulted, "I love Spain! Now, onward to home!"


	5. Discovery

As they began to make the return trip, Thor groaned. "Oh. My belly aches fiercely. Why would it pain me so?"

Loki shrugged. A few seconds later, Thor's discomfort eased and he proceeded to explore the TARDIS. He turned to see the engine powered by bellows. That fascinated him for a great long moment before he descended to the lower level. Loki stayed against the window, mesmerized as he watched the worlds whiz past.

Thor climbed back upstairs, holding a square device in both hands. It came with a small round mirror attached by a flexible neck. He found the Doctor standing in the middle of the room.

"Doctor, I found this contraption below. What purpose does it serve?"

"Ah. Well, for a long time, it was only a gift from my god-mother. But it identifies creatures, sometimes and is useful sometimes. Here, you just flip the switch to turn the power on, and… Voilà! It's an identifying device. Yes, yes. I warm it up by having it identify myself." Several faces scrolled through the readings. "Yes, that is me."

He spun around to adjust a lever and caught sight of Loki's back in the mirror. The screen before him spelled out a five-letter word and a picture of a large blue man. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the pale prince. "Hmm. That is strange. This gift has quite the expansive knowledge, but it might be malfunctioning at last. This reading mentioned an alien I do not know. Prince Thor, what is your race? Who are your people?"

Thor studied the other man quizzically before replying. "Asgardian, as are all whom I know."

"Yes, of course they are. Would anyone happen to be Jotun here?" He pronounced it 'Joe-tun.'

Thor bared his teeth. "No! Any Jotun here is a threat to Asgard and would be dispatched immediately. They are animalistic brutes. We are at war with Jotunheim. They live on an icy realm and seek to freeze all they encounter. We protect the other realms from threats, and especially from the Jotuns' grasp. Why? Doctor, how would you know of that vile race?"

The Doctor turned forty-five degrees, facing the irate prince, so his read-out of the second prince went blank. He was shocked speechless at the prince's vehement response. Prince Loki either hid his birthplace from his own family or he hadn't been told. Certainly the prince's response would be tempered if he had realized that a 'Jotun' stood by his side and had fed him cookies. Apprehension, not appreciation would have colored their interactions.

The Doctor jerked his head to the side. "Oh, there is no reason, your Highness. Merely a question based on my curiosity on strange, new planets I learn of. Th-thank you. You have been very informative."

He set the machine face-down on the floor. Puzzled, he stayed quiet for the remainder of the journey. Loki changed the subject. "My magical friend, do you wear those garments that lie upstairs every time you go to a new destination?"

"Sometimes. But these suspenders are to my liking. How could we match the finery you are used to?"

Loki answered, "With ease. After all, the box is magic."

"Right!"

They climbed up the stairs to the large closet. Intrigued, River and Prince Thor followed. Loki grabbed a few shiny gold pieces off the floor that complemented his visitors' clothing. The Doctor removed his coat and let Loki find finery for him. He kept his outfit the same—white shirt, suspenders, and bow tie. He added the gold pauldrons on his shoulders, arm bands, and decorative braces on his forearms that Loki laid aside for him. River found a matching set of bands and a golden breastplate for her to wear as she stood beside the Doctor. The two princes declared them fit to be courtiers and they all trooped downstairs.

They stepped onto a green patch of ground, not far from the palace entrance. Silvery pillars scraped the sky over them, drawing gazes ever higher.

The royal guard stood before the palace door. Just ahead of them, a one eyed man with flowing gray-brown hair stood beside a lady with shining blonde hair curled elegantly. The guard broke ranks to see the princes run out, unharmed. Prince Loki hurried to the couple.

"Father! Mother! Look, please meet my friend the magician and his bride, River. We happened upon each other quite by accident and yet have so many stories to share with you. Thor will tell you all about it today, I am sure."

"Yes. Hello, your majesties. Please call me Dr. Smith. Your sons gave us such a fine time of entertainment as we showed them around my TARDIS, that is, my flying box."

Thor was not feeling as talkative as his brother had promised. His face contorted with pain again.

'Thor, are you well?"

He waved off his mother's concern. "I am fine. Just let me be excused to see… The healers." With a curt nod exchanged with his father, he vanished into the palace.

River raised her eyebrows. "I can imagine that devouring so many cookies gave him a dreadful stomachache."

Loki's lips twitched. "Indeed." He turned to enter the palace, but his eyes danced. River Song frowned.

"What is going on?" She demanded. "You look far too pleased with yourself for some reason. What is it?"

Now a Cheshire smile burst forth on Loki's face, complete with a glint in his eye. He faced them once more. "Or I was correct all along. Thor was so greedy to sate his hunger that he did not stop and wait to hear that I had scooped a new sugar fresh from the marketplace in the batter. Even if he had had a mere four cookies, instead of large handfuls, I imagine he would feel the ache set in. One should never over-indulge on a laxative."

The Doctor and River coughed, shocked at the mischievous deed Loki had performed.

"I thought you were being so kind before!" Dr. Smith gasped. "That was excellently pulled off, your Highness! Do you perform other such tricks regularly?"

Loki grinned, now in an attempt at modesty. His hands slid over each other. "Hmm. I am known for being behind some tricks now and again. Here, I am called the Mischief Maker, and often isolated for the trouble they result in. That is beside the point. Today, I hope Thor, the reckless fool, learns a lesson in gluttony. I act on purpose."

The Doctor perked up. "Ah. Well done. Prince Loki, do you know much of the Jotun people?"

"Jotun?" He repeated, puzzled. "I do not know why you ask, but Asgard's men defeated them many years ago and as good as isolated the monsters to their own realm, nor are they ever called a people, that I know of.

"Come! I hear the dinner gong."

The Doctor offered River his arm as they walked in, admiring the architecture.

River asked in a hushed voice, "Do they have need of an archaeologist here?"

"I don't know. It is possible, but who would want to overturn such beauty? Perhaps this will be our dinner conversation." The Doctor frowned as he spoke, lost in thought of how the prince did not know of his origin.


	6. Custard?

A/N: I'm so grateful to Maria Chester for her suggestions and input to this story. It truly keeps the story fresh! Once again, I own nothing except this plot. And Happy Fathers' Day.

The golden arch over the doors welcomed the visitors. Loki waved his hand toward them. The Doctor raised his eyebrows as he took in the area.  
"Oh, my."

The great wooden doors groaned open to midnight halls. They were not truly dark, for torches shone from sconces every few feet; however, the contrast to the sun's majesty blinded the couple. River squinted, and saw Loki stride on past the first two lights.

"Come on, Doctor. Let's keep up. He has his own shadow still."

He studied the hallway from the doorway, then he pulled out his screwdriver and clicked it a few times. Nodding in relief, the Doctor grabbed her hand. "I see nothing! Okay, these are your normal, average shadows. Shall we?"

The Doctor stepped in and stopped again. River gave him a quizzical look as she stood in front of the next lamp, just in case. He waved his hand, dismissing her concern. "Alright, alright. This area is clear. I'm just letting my eyes adjust to the room. Did you notice the way the torchlight makes patterns before your eyes?"

"Not particularly."

The Doctor 'tsked.' He caught sight of the flicker of torches jumping at any breeze. Their shadows created the appearance of a person turning a corner before vanishing from sight. He saw the image of a lady tossing her hair, then a short man hopping with his knees directly under him. "It's ornate and in a way, touching. This planet brings out the poet in me."

They strode side by side up to Prince Loki; the Doctor gave him a winning smile, nodding to proceed. The prince led them into a brighter corridor, where they all could see a lavish feasting hall. He insisted they sit down in the middle of the oval table, as his guests. He takes the last seat at the long table beside Queen Frigga. River bobbed a quick curtsy to the queen.

A foursome, three men and a lady, appeared and began to fill in the remaining seats at the table. Loki stood up straight. "Good evening, warriors. What brings you here?"  
The rotund red giant beamed eagerly at him, answering with the question, "Where is Thor? He never fails to appear for a meal."

"Ah, of course you came to inquire after Thor," Loki muttered to himself. The next sentence he spoke louder for the sake of those at the table. "He is receiving treatment for a setback he had today."

The blond man's eyebrows shot up. "Did he fall wounded in the hunt today?"  
"Not at all, Fandral. He was put up by some treats meant to sate his voracious hunger. Thor should be set to rights shortly," Loki assured him.

He gestured to the group and spoke to the Doctor and River. "My friends, allow me to introduce you to Fandral, the Lady Sif, Hogun, and Volstaag. They are friends of Thor. All of you, please allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is the Doctor, a man with astounding abilities and his stunning bride, River. Apologies, Warriors Three and Sif, but you shall have to do without the primary prince's company for now, yet perhaps he shall not miss all the celebrating at this feast."

Volstaag puffed out his barrel chest. "I should hope not. If he does not show his face, I will visit him!"

Servants placed the first course, salad, before the royal family before serving the rest of the room. In the middle of the room, a great table held all for the townspeople to choose from in a buffet style.

The Doctor smiled with anticipation at his bowl of greens. Most people surrounding him shook some oil on their food and dug in. He sampled a lettuce square, swallowed, and frowned.  
River leaned over to study his plate. "Is something the matter with the salad?"  
"No, no. Not really, but this could use a little extra flavor."  
"Is there something wrong, my lord?" The servant hovered over the Doctor's left shoulder.  
"Yes, perhaps it is nothing, but do you have any custard?"  
The servant nodded.  
"Aye. We hold it in the cellars in readiness for dessert. Do you often eat the foods in reverse on your realm?"  
"No, not often, though it sounds like it would be fun. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to douse a salad in a healthy dollop of custard? No? That is unfortunate. C'mon, be adventurous! Take it from me, fish fingers and custard can be a perfect meal."

Now, the servant looked perturbed. "Forgive me, my lord, but I have never heard of such a blend. The custard will be brought in at the customary desserttime, good sir. I could bring you a small bowl to spare, but none of the fish caught in this realm have ever had fingers." Looking kind of spooked, the servant bowed, backed up, and hurried away to fetch the unusual salad topping.

The Doctor smiled at River. He leaned in to confide in her. "You know, River, your mother got me into quite a liking for fish sticks and custard. It is a delicious combination. We really should start a new custom to place it before visitors! Or plop a good sized serving of it before my friends."  
"Sweetie, I do not think that would be wise."  
"Rubbish. It could be fun."  
He leaned back in his seat when the promised bowl of custard landed in front of him. He dumped the contents on his salad and raised his fork. Before tucking in, he caught River's eye again. "It isn't the kind of fare I had anticipated, but it will do. Geronimo." He crunched into the lettuce, but the gooey custard made the green leaves sloppy, too slippery to hang on the utensil. He had to lean over his bowl and use the fork to guide other bites into his mouth.

Sif frowned. "Ger-on-imo? What manner of word is that? I have never heard of it, and I traveled to six other realms in the last century."

"Hmm? Oh, well, 'Geronimo' isn't exactly an average word. It is my word. I use it when I'm embarking on a new experience. Helps bolster my courage. Especially if my companions think my plan is complete rubbish, then I must jump in with both feet."  
"I see." Sif nodded, focusing entirely on him. "I was not certain what to think of Loki's guests. He has…made me wary."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I shall try to explain without malice. Loki has a more common name—the Trickster. He forms mirages to guide us into something that puzzles us. He makes immaterial copies of his shape at will and causes troubles, sometimes while we sleep so we do not suspect him as he works."  
Prince Loki turned his head when he heard his name, then fixed his attention on his food as though he had merely heard an insect buzzing at his ear.

Dinner went through two more courses. Bowls of soup were placed before each dinner guest. The servants had just laid out large plates of meat when Thor reappeared.  
Cheers around the Doctor shook him out of his thoughts.

Sif called in pleasant surprise, "Thor! Are you well?"  
"I am," he replied. "The healers served me a bitter draught before I left their company but now I feel fit to slay a full-grown Bilgesnipe now!"

Loki raised his eyebrows, muttering, "Of course. The Norns forbid that he should miss his favorite part of the meal." The four warriors rose and welcomed their friend.

When offered her choice of meat, River chose a slice of pheasant breast with cranberries. The Doctor's plate held fillets of rainbow salmon, sprinkled with crunchy nuts and another spoonful of custard as a garnish. He cleaned his plate within fifteen minutes.

The same servant returned. "Did that suffice for your meal of choice, my lord?"  
"Yes, yes, yes. Splendid. I'm the Doctor, though, you may call me Time Lord. It is one of my titles, after all."

He received a nod and a bow, then fell to eating.  
"Come! Tell us how the hunt went." Volstaag wiped his mouth and sat back, replete, yet eager to hear a tale of food.

Thor smiled, drank half his tankard of ale, and proceeded to tell of the venture. He spoke of the disappointment he'd felt when he thought the young Bildgesnipe had escaped, only to learn that for once Loki had used his magic to Thor's benefit.

He waited until most plates were half-emptied before he leaned toward Thor. "So, Thor, did you get laid up during the hunt?"

"No! Once we made the forest's edge, we met…"

He regaled his friends with the story of how the prey was released so he could challenge and defeat a bull in another country. Soon, he was enthusiastically waxing eloquent about the possibility of in-the-moment trips anywhere in all the Realms via TARDIS instead of the BiFrost.

Quickly, the bull fight became one of Volstaag's favorite tales. "I do love a story that involves food. Would that I had seen you in action, Thor. I would love to fight such bold animals by your side."

The Doctor chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Oh, no, mind where you'd go. The universe is full of creatures you wouldn't like to meet. For example, don't sample the Svoorak's liquor. One sip will knock you out for five years. That's how they imprison you for the rest of your life and they appear to be a peaceful culture. Don't let them deceive you."

Fandral chuckled. "Yes. Deceit is Loki's game. He knows it well, yet didn't make mischief today when you needed to fight, Thor; unlike that time he had had to expand a woman's wedding dress to fit you so you could recover Mjölnir!

"No matter. One good turn deserves another." He raised his tankard. "I declare a toast to Loki, the most clever huntsman today."

Volstaag began the answering cheer and downed his ale with a 'glug.'

The Doctor rose to take a quick walk to the balcony after sipping his water. He waved away all servants who offered to hop up and bring some new delicacy to him.

He insisted, "I need to move and stretch my legs along the hall for a few minutes."

While he was away, Fandral slipped into the vacated seat near River. "Greetings, fair lady! I am Fandral the Dashing, one of Thor's best friends, who has guarded his back in battle and peace. Would you drink some wine with me?"

"Thank you, but I wager that you have tried that offer on many other people. Go charm the pants off of them, why don't you? My husband will be returning soon, so I suggest you leave his chair ready for him now."

"Oh! Here is a rare wit I have never met. Such a pity we must part when we were just introduced."  
"Go on, Flashy Boy. Sharpen your sword on a whetstone, not just on ladies' wits, and you may find its sharpness lasts longer."


	7. Two Sides

Custard arrived at every table for dessert, as promised. The Doctor received a half-full bowl, since it had been scooped from to serve him earlier.

Across the room, several people clamored for Odin's attention. "Sire, tell us a tale of Asgard's greatness!"  
Odin wiped his mouth before tapping his upper lip in thought. "Would you hear tell once more of how Asgard proved victorious over its worst foe in all the Nine Realms?"

A cheer rose from the company to encourage him.

Odin lifted up his flagon until the yells faded. Only then did he begin his tale. "Very well. Many years ago, when Thor was just a boy, I heard news that the Jotuns were planning a war to take over our home. It would be messy, very bloody, and cost more than a few lives if they had their way. I gathered my best men, Tyr and Heimdall among them. We met the threat on its home turf—Jotunheim.

"I could not afford men to catch the enemy off guard by sending them ahead of my soldiers, so I had companies form a tight circle in order to not be caught unawares. I stepped back, raised Gjall, the war horn, to my lips and blew a single tone. I needed men at my side if I were to best the most powerful Giant in the land. The horde that sought our obliteration was quickly driven back. However, that battle cost our side many good men. At the Jotuns' backs, the dirt wall became as clay under their feet. We shot arrows innumerable and icy balls were lobbed back at us. The hard ice of one such weapon met my helmet's border and my cheekbone. When it fell, I realized I was blinded by this simplistic weapon. One of the monsters' daggers finished the job. Despite my personal loss, we thought victory against the brutes was at hand. The icy monsters broke through our ranks, and I had to sound the retreat to avoid harm. The Asgardians beside me had to be hearty and fleet of foot to not be crunched under a Jotun's heel. Too much time on the icy ground where Jötnar lived was perilous to my forces. Frostbite and exhaustion were easily found there. Luckily for us, they were greedy, bloodthirsty brutes, who wished for nothing more than to annihilate Asgard. Their haste was ultimately their undoing."  
Men near the back of the room cheered.  
In answer, Odin continued his tale. "Soon, I realized that a circle of seven men was unneeded to best our enemy. Five Asgardians were too much for a Giant to handle at once, so the war spun into a battle, which soon split into a handful of skirmishes. Our victory was at hand.

"At last, King Laufey met me on the battlefield. He was nearly twice my height and kept a guard at his back. He paid dearly for my injury, and it was not long before we quashed their rebellion. He made a treaty with me that no more lives would be taken and we would ensure that Jotunheim would no longer be a force to reckon with. Therefore, I laid hold of the Casket of Ancient Winters, the sustaining cube that kept Jotunheim inhabitable, and stored it in our Weapons Vault as a hard-won prize. It is the means for our merciful treaty and assurance that we will not be nearing oblivion for some millennia yet."  
Stomps as well as applause followed that story's conclusion.

The Doctor shook his head from side to side. The tale of victory rubbed him the wrong way. True, peace had been won, and Asgard was resoundingly defended. But that story smacked of a story half-told. Memories old and fresh filled his mind. He was the last of the Time Lords because he had had to make a hard choice to end the Time War. No one else needed to know what the price of his choice had been—He was homeless. That war was long over now, with only his box as relic of his old life. The difference between the Time Lord's victory and Odin's was that Asgard's king knew, he had to know, who was in his audience that night. At least, he had to acknowledge that Loki was a Jotun who sat by his side. The Doctor promised himself he would pay close attention to the king for the rest of his stay.

Later, Prince Loki clattered down the stairs of the palace library and darted into the main hallway. "Doctor! There you are. Oh, I cannot call you that anymore."  
The man froze. "And why not?" Did Loki suspect that there was something fishy in his home?

"You have been such a good friend to me that I wish to name you the Magician."  
The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "All right. Very well, I accept your new title for me; I have quite a few already. Thank you for my new one. I can assure you that not many look upon me in a favorable light."  
Prince Loki looked him full in the face. "Aye. I can tell you that I am not trusted by many that know me well."  
"Why is that, your Highness?"  
"Strange things happen that I may or may not have intended to see done. All harmless tricks began that were havoc-raising for others. Therefore, I am largely mistrusted."

River snickered, remembering the cookie trick. "You are fun, your Highness."

"Yes, well, not everyone enjoys it as you do." Loki confessed. "Far too often, my mischief gets the better of people, especially Thor's friends. I am now often looked upon with suspicion. I wish you would stay here always."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "I understand how you feel. I have many enemies across the universe and there were unavoidable actions I regret to this day." The Doctor let his eyes grow distant.

Loki nodded. "Yes. That is it, exactly."

The Doctor smiled at him before falling deep into thought.

Loki looked at him. "Is there anything else you wish to know?"  
"No. I mean, yes. What is Asgard to you?"  
"It is my home; my place of best comfort, in which the libraries and green trees welcome me. They share their solitude with me. My place is here. I try to protect Thor, when I can… You saw how well _that_ happened today. I may not be the people's favorite prince, but I find my peace here."

"Thank you. And thank you again for setting River and I up in clothes to suit your home."  
"It was a pleasure," Loki insisted as he walked out of the room. Behind him, the other man hung his head, at odds to know what he should do. The prince needed at least to be made aware of who he was, but he had not been told already by those he loved.  
Life was never easy, was it?

"Fantastic," the Doctor muttered.

A/N: If you read this and you have something to say, please Read and Review!

-Iris


	8. Mischief?

The Doctor paced for a couple hours in their guest room that night. At last, River sat him down on the bed.

"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong! Nothing sits right with me about Loki's situation. I just do not know what to do. There must be some way to defeat this feeling of helplessness." He got up again, but she grabbed his arm, spinning him to face her.  
"Rest. Come; the morning usually brings with it a new way to puzzle out a problem. We have at least that much time." River lay back against the feathered pillow which gave under her head. No matter. Both she and the pillow sprung up again in a minute.  
"Oh, that reminds me. How long shall we stay here, my love? Oh my. Asgard already is growing on me. This would be a delightful place to live. People speak elegantly everywhere here."  
"Yes, well, we shall stay about as long as it takes. There's something amiss here. Honestly, that's the best word for it."

The next morning, the Doctor's wife laid a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving the room right away.  
"What's your plan?"

He smiled wryly. "I know I really shouldn't interfere with Loki's timeline, but it would be unjust for him to not know his whole life story."

She brushed her hair over her shoulders. "Are you going to tell him that he isn't from here?"

"No, unless I cannot help myself. Where might you be off to, my winding River?"  
"Well, as we know, I am an archaeologist. I may as well act like it. After breakfast, I will ask for a tour of the palace and its treasures."  
She sashayed to the door, where she spun on him, still standing in the midst of the room. "Second guessing your decision?"

"Ah, no. Not at all! Coming. We should exchange stories after our ventures."  
He fiddled with his sleeve and the brace and darted after her.

In the dining hall, he found she was a few steps ahead of him in getting on with today's plan—she already had found a servant standing before the tables to ask for a tour. King Odin cocked his head, stepping behind her to hear her request.  
The Doctor wore the same outfit and if his hair was more rumpled, who could tell? The sunlight made even the marble inside the palace gleam as though it was freshly laid. He left River to her conversations to try bacon and custard together. He survived.

After breakfast, he turned to leave, only to see the dark-haired, bright-eyed prince walk over to him.

Loki smiled. "Doctor, my friend, it is good to see you. I would like nothing more than to show you our finest means of traveling, though not mine to take out."  
The Doctor beamed, eyes twinkling. "Yes. That's what the owner of the TARDIS said, before I appropriated her for myself. Be delighted."

Loki took the shortest path to the royal stables, still chuckling.  
"I would like to hear more of how that came to pass. Ours was a typical day of keeping peace. A trader came to us from Vanaheim to offer a fine mare for his tribute. She had a silky coat, and the groom soon found out she was pregnant. Mother took a liking to her and practiced her magic to be sure the mare and her young were in optimum health.  
"They were, yet when the colt was born, he made many a maid cry out with alarm, for he was a fine horse, but for one anomaly. He had double the legs. I wonder whom his sire might have been for raising such a sight. He's a dear horse, for now I am not the only one spoken of as strange.  
"Here we are. Doctor, meet Sleipnir. Father had him trained and rides him everywhere. He is fleet of foot and very loyal. He never shies away from a battle, for it's in his blood."

"I see. That is amazing." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Ah, Loki, could I have a mome-?"

The prince in question ducked into the stall and began stroking Sleipnir's neck. He fed the horse an apple before looking up.

"Yes, Magician, is there some new topic you wish to discuss?"

He straightened his tie and coughed, waving his hand to dismiss the issue. "No. Not a new topic, but rather an old one. Have you…Ah, had a chance to speak with your fath—"

"Loki! I would speak with you!" Thor announced his presence as his voice loudly carried.

The Doctor jumped. He had been walking, trying to coax the words to fill the empty space his 'hemming and hawing' left behind, but backed up and bumped into nothing. No wooden wall, no beam, no one. Nothing visible, at least.

Thor ran his hand through his hair. "Loki!"

"I don't suppose you would believe that was not my fault?"

"No. I would not," Thor shot back.

River popped her head into the air and called out. "Sorry! That was me. I parked the TARDIS here silently. He always smacks into the wall when she's in invisibility mode."

"Yes, she's right; I do." The Doctor admitted. He spoke with River quietly, sticking his head halfway inside the TARDIS as he did so. She shook her head.

They withdrew just as Thor scrubbed at his hair and muttered an apology to Loki, who cocked his head to 'deliberate' before accepting the plea.

The blond prince soon chose to head to the sparring fields, muttering even louder about how much harder it was to tell if Loki was truly at fault for incidents, the comparative ease of routine defenses, etc.  
Turning back to the Time Lord, Loki beamed at this revelation. "That is a clever bit of mischief! I wonder what the spell is for it."


	9. Liesmith

The Doctor waved his hand to dismiss the notion. "Oh, there isn't a spell. She came wired with the ability to be seen or not."

Raising an eyebrow, the prince corrected himself. "I see that magic is inherent in its makeup. That is wonderful. I shall never tire of the wonders of your box." Loki turned from gazing at the TARDIS to bow his head to the Doctor. "Now, then, please receive my sincere apologies for not answering your question. What was it you wanted to know?"

"Oh. It's not very important. I just wanted to ask you a small favor."

"Name it, my friend, and I shall complete your request to the best of my ability. I do not know what I should find that would please you but I hope it satisfies you."

"No."

Loki looked up. "No?"

The Doctor shook his head and repeated. "No, I meant that I hope you walk away satisfied. Your father knows something he hasn't made public knowledge yet, but I wonder how he managed to get so busy that he hasn't informed you yet. I think it would benefit you if you sought—I mean, if you looked for the answers King Odin can give you. Sorry. Asgard's formality is catchy! River was right about that."

"Hm. This sounds important. What should I ask him about?" Loki held his forefinger just under his nose in thought. His eyes roved over the ground as he listened.

"That story he told the court yesterday. Ask for the uncensored version, since I cannot help but think it would do you good."

Loki looked at the floor, deep in thought. "What would the connection be between that triumph and me? I cannot think of a link."

"Ask him. It's hard for me to be quiet, but it's his job to tell you." The Magician rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"I understand. Then I will speak to him, since you brought this fact to my attention."

"Thank you, Loki. Hopefully, the king will be so agreeable."

Loki approached the throne room where the king sat during a lull before he received the next update—the Nine Realms' stability would be next. The councilman bearing that report would likely appear in the next ten to fifteen minutes. Loki swallowed and made the best of his time before Odin.

"Father, I only crave a minute of your time. Will you tell me of all that happened in the battle you spoke of yesterday?"

When Odin said, "No, not now, Loki," he persisted.

"Please. I've heard you tell of the fight countless times, but not what followed—how you carted the spoils home, the army's return, or the feast following the funerals. Or how quickly the spoils found a new home in our vault." The prince clapped his hands around his upper arms and rubbed away drops of sweat. It was warm in the room, almost stifling.

Odin studied Loki's face when he brought up the spoils of that war. His lips thinned. He sighed and shook his head. "Very well. You are never one for such tales, as Thor longs to hear little else. Still, it was of note since death and life met that day. Despite my victory, there were still a few uncowed Giants. I laid hold of my sheathed sword and they scattered.

"I soon learned of your birth after the battle had died down. When I first laid eyes on you, you were very small. I released the pommel then to grab hold of you. I marveled at the sight of you so clear after all the grey battle dust I had seen. I roughly cradled you in my arms until you quieted and grew somewhat warm again. I didn't know how to keep you calm for very long, so I brought you to your mother and she continually cared for your every need. The giants are no longer our concern, my son. Do not worry about them rising up against us for many years. Is that all you wished to know?"

Loki opened his mouth. No bright spark had lit the king's eye as he recited the past happenings. Surely the birth of a prince must have delighted him, though Odin gave no sign. Maybe this would be the last time he would tell the tale, for he looked begrudging as he gave the report.

Loki read the king's face before turning to the side. Truly, the non-answer didn't relieve his curiosity, even though it was ignited on the Doctor's behalf. He frowned lightly, unsatisfied. Odin's answers to him were terse, and without waiting for the answer, he looked past Loki to expect the next messenger.

His audience was over. Loki smiled grimly. He nodded and shoved back questions that sprang to mind. "Yes, that is all I needed. Thank you." He turned to leave, his smile disappearing as though it had never been.

Outside the throne room, the Magician waited for Loki. He perked up when he saw Loki come out.

"So, how'd it go? I understand if what he told you is a lot to take in."

"He said nothing of note; He even went so far as to refuse to give much more information than I knew already."

The Doctor struck his forehead with the heel of his hand. "No! That's a coward's way out. For a fighting king, that's no way to respond." Frowning, he looked at the prince's face. "Everything has gone the best way it could until now. I don't know how to help you know what you must know if he keeps mum, Loki. That was not the best way to answer you. I'm afraid all I can do is encourage you to keep up your curiosity. Perhaps he will come tell you what truly happened in due time, but even if he does not, you ought to focus on how to use your own magic and how best to enjoy your home. It is a lovely place, after all."

"Thank you for your help."

"That's what I do best: Help people. No matter what, even if you never do get a straight answer, remember that your family has taught you honor and respect by their affection for you. Thor even has his reckless moments, but your family loves you with all their hearts. You are a prince in my eyes. Never forget that. Trust me—I'm the Doctor."

"Are you leaving, Magician?"

"I am afraid so."

"Then I shall bid you and River a fond farewell. I confess I am sad to see you leave, but perhaps you can strive to assist others in your path. I do not have this chance very often, but it is a welcome one." He hugged the Doctor for a few seconds before releasing him.

River stepped up beside the Doctor. "I just had a lovely tea time with Queen Frigga. Are we leaving already?"

"Almost. Loki would say goodbye to us."

Loki walked backward until he stood in the sun's rays. He may've clapped his hands, or twisted them. It was hard to track such quick movements. Green light flashed in front of him. Loki now held a bouquet and dark ball in his hands. He approached River first, presenting the flowers with a bow.

"River Song, I wish that you would take these flowers as a token of my inordinate delight at meeting you and the Doctor."

She accepted the flowers gracefully, admired and smelt the blooms. "These look real enough. What kind are these? I am not a horticulturalist."

"Neither am I, but they look even better in your hands than in the gardens. They are white periwinkles, and an added cinnamon rose that faces you. Flowers, like most gifts, ought to be shared." He turned to the Doctor. "My magician, I have something for you too. A plum." Loki tossed it in the air. "A wild plum."

The Magician nodded and caught the fruit. "Thanks, Loki! I can always use a gift I can eat. Wait. Thor's treat taught me some things. It carries no ill effects?"

"I promise it is safe. Anyway, you are not nearly such a buffoon as he is." His easy smile covered any mark of irritation.

The Doctor leaned to the right to clearly see Thor out by a tree, craning his neck for signs of Loki. He hugged the young man again before stepping back from the prince. He fiddled with his bow tie, and a wry smile crossed his face. "Sorry. Saying goodbye always makes me itch to do something else before my nose starts dripping."

Thor headed inside through a doorway from across the room. "Loki, there you are. Come and help me chart a path to Nornheim. Doctor! Lady River! Are you departing?"

"Aye-ahem. Err, yes, we are, Thor. Thank you for rolling with our surprise visit. It has been most delightful."

Thor promptly opened his arms wide and embraced the couple. River demurely patted his arm while the Doctor wheezed for air.

"Thor..." Loki warned.

"Sorry!" He released them and both people felt immensely relieved to have no restriction as they breathed. "Farewell! May you have ever more enthralling ventures." Once they walked away, Thor again brought up the new excursion he desired.

Loki eyed him and sighed. "Oh, all right, but we ought to visit the library first to know our path. This time we should strike out from the west, not straight onto a cliff as before. Uff! You asked for my help, brother, and I did not ask for your elbow…"

A/N: My thanks to Alydia Rackham for introducing me to the Language of Flowers. The white periwinkle means 'Pleasant recollections,' a cinnamon rose holds the distinction of 'without pretension,' and the wild plum means 'independence.' Someone has fun where he goes!


	10. The Truth

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. What a delight it has been to write it out! Warning: This chapter has a burst of cussing. This has become a higher rated story because of that choice. Thank you, everyone for enjoying!

River slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. He smiled, guiding her in the direction of the TARDIS. "Come with me, darling. I want to tell you how much Asgard needs an archaeologist."

"There's always a world somewhere that does." He elbowed her playfully.

Never minding his ribbing, River pulled her love to a balcony where she told him of the quantity of Asgard's treasures she'd seen.

The king had taken her around the treasure stores himself, which had surprised her, but she accepted after a second's thought.

"Hmm. Did Odin reveal more to you about Jotunheim when he was alone and primed for boasting?"

She shook her head 'no.' "But I did learn other things about him—Odin has been successful in maintaining the fortune King Bor had left him. His spoils from wars fought long ago were numerous mementos, even scattered around the palace for his pleasure: A vase here, a statue from Alfheim by the dancing hall... To be honest, there were innumerable proofs of how he had gotten prizes or gifts from most of the surrounding realms."

Oh, but all the countless wonders she had seen could not prepare her for taking in the sight of the Casket. It was Odin's pride and joy. The blue cube sat on a pedestal in the middle of the last row. It subtly lay there, quiet, giving no sign it had supported an entire world's ecosystem before it had been uprooted.

The Time Lord's jaw dropped so low, it appeared to search for a spot to land on the floor.

River raised her eyebrows. "Be careful. It would not be good to have your chin rest on the ground."

He stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. Long fingers sought out his jaw and ran across it once, twice, a third time.

"River." He sought her face beseechingly. "You can't mean that."

"Well, I do or I don't. I can be quite ambivalent around you. So, why didn't you tell Loki the truth?"

"I did!" He pulled away to see her face more clearly. "I did tell him the truth. What's more, it's a truth about his spirit, which is better than being from here or there. Being at home in a location is superb, but to be at home with yourself is truly a restful place. Anyway, let's be off." As they re-entered the TARDIS, the Doctor couldn't keep a sparkle from his eye. The blue box returned them to London. He darted out and found he had landed near a movie theater. He got River in line and paid for two tickets to see the movie 'Thor' in the brick-faced Clapham Picturehouse.

He beamed when he saw the Warriors, especially Sif again. Up to the point when Thor declared they would strike out for Jotunheim, he snickered into his fist.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut when he heard his friend's pained cry:

'You should have told me the truth from the beginning. Why didn't you?'

"Odin, you thrice-damned fool. You should have told him all the truth, not only your reality. You had your chance of being his rightful father before it got this bad. Why hide it from him? He sees everything."

River hushed his susurrations so they would not disrupt the other viewers.

They saw the movie to its completion. The Doctor dejectedly crossed to the TARDIS outside and entered. River walked along, but stopped just inside the door.

The Doctor shook his head, sighing. "I don't like it. Loki deserved better than deceit from his family. That just makes my blood boil. Oh, well. There is hope yet for my young friend."

River met his eyes. "What would that be?"

"I couldn't tell him anything because then people often try to fix things or act on knowledge they got too early. I know now that his fixed point in life was that woman! Not Sif, but the other one. Of course, they thought she would be a fine companion for Thor, but that Jane lady could do wonders if she met Loki as she did Thor. I mean, not in that exact way, but I think their thirsts for knowledge run along the same track. I knew her as soon as I saw her in that firelit rooftop scene. And before that! Remember when we went to the dining hall? I saw a lady's silhouette in the last torch. It fits her profile exactly. I do hope they meet. I think she could keep Loki that young, eager man we knew."

River cocked her head, studying him from an angle. "Whatever you say, Chinny."

"Chinny!?"

"You're looking sort of pointy under your mouth. I hear worrying will do that to you."

"Stop teasing me, please, River."

She laughed. "Fine then. I'll stop when you become an archaeologist yourself."

"I would rather wear a fedora first."

"Easily done, my love. Now, where will you store your pauldrons?"

"In my closet. They are mementos from another world, after all."

He chuckled as he set them just inside the closet. Next, he studied the TARDIS' readings as one would an unfamiliar map. When his eyes glazed over, she cleared her throat.

"What is it?" The Doctor tapped a knob as he looked at her. "Should I begin my farewells to you now?"

"No. Actually, something in that show caught my attention for a second. It happened just before Sif leapt on that Destroyer's back." She brushed a periwinkle stem with her thumb.

"What happened?" He turned and woke up a console. "All right. I can pull it up!"

He tapped commands into the screen as the video replayed Thor's friends attacking the Destroyer on Earth. "There. I see her charge; what was your concern, River?" On screen, Sif plunged her sword into the metallic chest.

River shook her head. "Oh, nothing there, Sweetie. She'd already jumped on. Can you back it up a ways? Yes, there. I saw her try to say something when she moved to land on it."

"Was it 'Cover me'?"

"No, it was not. I know she said more than that, but it was muted. Do you see it?"

He watched, rewinding it a few more times. Finally, the Doctor stood up straight and clapped his hands together.

"Yes. Right before she hops onto the Destroyer, she says… She says- Ha! Marvelous girl! That's the spirit. Exactly!"

"What did you see?"

He rewound until the warriors charged the Destroyer then pointed to the video. "Look! She springs into the fight, saying 'Geronimo!' That's my girl!"


	11. Epilogue

A/N: The last chapter might not mean 'the end' if there is more. Thank you for your support and encouragement as you marked this story or remarked in the comments! It has been my greatest delight to bring this story to your eyes. If you care for Lokane tales, I highly recommend Alydia Rackham's work. Start at Fallen Star and you will not be led astray from an engaging story of more Loki. For audio options, go to Maria Chester's Youtube channel 'Wonderful World of Stories.'

Iris

Epilogue

River enters a library's inner level, wearing a spacesuit. She sees a man wearing a blue suit and approaches him. His brown hair is less rumpled than it was before but she knows who he is—who he must be. She walks right up to him, flashing her signature smile.

"Hello, Sweetie."

He spun, squinting at her from behind his glasses. "You must leave. Get out of here now! Go back where you came from. Never come back here and warn your friends that no one must come here. This planet is dead."

He looked at the group that followed her, all wearing spacesuits and groaned. "Oh, I hope you're not archaeologists."

That was her cue. Still smiling, River stuck out her hand. "Professor River Song. Archaeologist."

Flummoxed, he watched her stay and not leave like he'd really wanted. Ordinary people could be so stubborn. She watched him still, could not stop looking at him, and let no other emotion than her stubbornness show.

She stepped away to another part of the library, then called him over.

River made herself as comfortable as could be on the cold tile floor. "You're doing a wonderful job acting like you don't know me."

"There is a good reason for it," he responded stiffly. He studied her some more. She and her posse were obviously staying in the midst of the dangerous library. Given, he didn't know when the Vashta Nerada would surround them, but he must be vigilant.

River shrugged, fished out her book, and let his wariness slide. In time, he would know her very well. To say more would lead to spoilers, so she flipped through the pages.

"Alright, let's do diaries. Where are we now? The crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet?"

She watched his owlish face a few more seconds before continuing. "Obviously ringing no bells."

River flipped to another section where the entry began: 'Sandwiches by the bridge. Stop in Spain. Precocious prince passed me a spray of periwinkles.' The words she saw made her smile at a pleasant memory. "Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?"

He looked at her face, still lost. She suppressed a disappointed sigh of her own. Her Doctor would have perked up, let his smile fill his whole face at the mention of that place. Actually, there was a great deal fewer worry lines here on his face. He was too young to have shared memories just yet. Oh, well. River wouldn't forget. That had been one of her best times with the Doctor. She leaned forward and took his face in her hands. River cherished all encounters with the Doctor, hers or one who didn't know of their history. The backwards sequence of occasions they met in was part of what made him so infuriating. How she wanted to tell him of their lovely trip now, but she knew better. 'Spoilers' was her code, and she would use that word to the end.


End file.
